Battle Scars
by Lonely Lyricist
Summary: Maxon proposed to America. But what happens when a new threat emerges. The rebels, King Clarkson, and this unknown force are all out to get America. What lengths will Maxon go through to keep his beloved safe? Will he succeed in protecting her? Or will their whole world fall apart at the seams. *Takes place as if the final Rebel attack in "The One" never happened. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have never done a FanFic before, this is my first time. I hope you all enjoy it! Leave me suggestions, and constructive criticism! I am going to update often because I have so much free time. Do not be afraid to review, message me or anything else!

Love MFD.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As I woke up I caught glimmering rays of sunshine enter my room. I turned to my side and looked at the clock on the table beside my bed. Its 8:00 in the morning and breakfast starts at 9. I lay there thinking about the day ahead of me, because I know today is the day that I move out the room that I used during the Selection and I get to move up to the Princess Suite, which is adjoined to Maxons. He proposed to me about 3 days ago and of course I said yes! I am _absolutely_ in love with Maxon Schreave. I just love thinking that one day soon I will no longer be America Singer, but I will be _America Singer Schreave._ It gives me butterflies just imagining walking down the aisle towards the love of my life.

I look back at the clock and a brief panic washes over me, I had spent over 15 minutes pondering my to-be-awaited, joyous wedding day. I suddenly snapped back into reality and realized I need to get ready because breakfast is in less than 45 minutes; I pushed the button to call for my maids. Within a couple minutes they were all standing in the doorway. Lucy ran into the bathroom to draw a vanilla scented bath, Anne walked in carrying a garment bag, and Anne was at my vanity getting the makeup and hair supplies ready for when I was done with my bath. I got off of the bed and headed into the bathroom. I quickly took my bath even though the water is so welcoming and inviting, knowing I must make haste if I wanted to make it to breakfast on time. Lord knows I don't need another excuse for the King to criticize me.

As I step out Lucy hands me my robe. I tie the robe around myself tightly and step out into my bedroom and sit at my seat in front of the vanity. Mary starts my makeup while Anne dries and curls my hair. In a matter of 15 minutes I was done with hair and makeup, which I praised Mary for because she did it so perfectly and not overdone. It was light pink eyeshadow with a subtle smoky eye and shimmery pink lip gloss. Anne had pinned a sloppy bun with pieces falling out strategically to frame my face in soft red spirals. Lucy went to the closet to retrieve the garment bag that Anne had put in there earlier. When she came out with the bag and started unzipping it I saw the color of the fabric to be a light soft pink.

I turned to Anne and Mary and said, "You all really outdid yourselves this time. I am sure Maxon will love it just as much as I do."

Mary and Anne wore a look of complete satisfaction and said, in unison, "Anything for you my lady." I took another look at the beautiful dress. It had a beautiful silk lace bodice that glimmered in the light, and when it reaches your waist it fans out into a ballroom style gown with lace and bead shimmering down the side. I was speechless. The dress was absolutely stunning. Lucy helped me get into the dress and then Mary came from behind and zipped it back up. While Anne exited the closet with a pair of white pumps that match the beads on the bodice perfectly. I slipped them on and admired myself in the mirror.

"Lady America you should head off to breakfast unless you want to be late," she said in a motherly scold, wagging her pointer finger at me.

I laughed and quickly walked through the door and started making my way down the hall and then the stair as I enter the dining room. I immediately noticed that the two tables that were used during the selection were gone, because Kriss was sent home the day after Maxon had proposed to me. I turn my head and look up at the head of the table where I see Queen Amberly sitting beside King Clarkson, we were still on bad terms and I knew that he didn't want Maxon marrying me. I then move my eyes to Maxon who was smiling warmly at me and gestures for me to take a seat beside him in the empty chair. I sit down and he turns to look at me, "You look gorgeous today as always," he whispers just out of earshot of the King, all the while wearing a lazy grin on his face.

I start to eat my breakfast of eggs, bacon, and other assorted breakfast pastries. No one seems to be talking or saying a word. Queen Amberly is quietly eating her food staring out the window that overlooks the garden. King Clarkson is eating his food with great uncaring and a sense of urgency, like he didn't want to be seated at the same table with me any longer than he could get by with, (the Queen was making him, otherwise he would have absolutely nothing to do with me). Maxon was also quietly eating his food, but I could tell almost every minute or so he would look at me and admire my maid's handiwork. All was calm (for now) and we finished breakfast and split our own ways.

Maxon stopped me in the hall as I was walking back to my room.

"If you could get your things ready, and let your maids help you finish packing, and get you ready to switch to the Princess Suite." He said with a wide, gleeful grin on his face, I could even see the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "When you are ready and finished send one of your maids to come get me, and I will be ready to help you move, my dear." I could tell when he said the last part; he was just saying that to see my reaction, because he knew how much it bothered me because that's what he called the other 35 girls in the Selection.

"You know I am not your dear," I said laughing and shaking my head.

He smiled a knowing smile and said, "I know my love. I will see you whenever you are done." He kissed my forehead and took of down the hall.

I went back to my room and started packing up all of my stuff, thanks to the help of Lucy, Anne, and Mary. It went pretty smoothly and we got everything done in a little less than an hour. I sent Lucy off to get Maxon per his request. I heard a knock, and before I could answer the door, Maxon strolled through the door.

"Hello, I see you really want to get me out of here and up there fast." I said with a laughing smile.

"Of course, I can't stand to be without my beautiful soon to wife any longer," he replied with the same smile as I did. He walked over to the side of my vanity where 5 medium boxes were stacked. That was all that belonged to me to be moved into the Princess Suite. He looked at me with a look of confusion and skepticism. "Is that all your stuff? Just 5 boxes?"

I stood from the bed and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine. I nodded my head. "Yes. When you are a five you don't you don't have much. He pondered it for a moment with a sympathetic frown on his face, but he didn't say anything in reply. He just picked up 3 of the boxes and started to head out the door. I did the same with the other 2 boxes.

Maxon was in front of me as we made our way up the stairs to the third floor where the King and Queen Suites are, along with the Prince and Princess Suite. He opened the door to the Princess Suite and I looked into the room. It had a huge bed in the middle of the room. It had a desk off to the left side. It was set up like my Selection room but 10x bigger. Everything was white because I hadn't picked a color scheme yet.

I sat the boxes on the floor where I stood and ran over to the huge bed that had thin lace draped around the top and around the bed encompassing it in a lacey fairytale. I pushed some lace aside and flopped onto the bed giggling like a child in a candy store. I looked up at Maxon and he was smiling a boyish grin before pushing the lace back himself and jumping on the bed, flopping me in the air a little bit. I let out a squeal as he grabbed me from behind. He started tickling me and I laughed so hard I thought my sides were about to split.

"Maxon… Please… Stop…" I panted breathlessly still laughing. He reluctantly let me go and I laid there in his arms, both of us catching our breaths. I curled up into Maxon's side; he tightened his arms around me as I breathed in his scent.

"I wish this moment would last forever." I mumbled into his chest.

"I do too, my love. I do too."

I didn't realize how drowsy I was until I slowly felt my eyelids droop and I let the darkness consume feeling safe and loved in my soon to be husband's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N I would like to know what you all think about the length of chapters. I know this was a very boring chapter but I wanted to introduce a certain layout of where everything was going to start. Trust me there is going to be a TON of action/drama. Please let me know any feedback you may have. I will try to update at least one chapter a day or more or less. You guys tell me what you want!

Love MFD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter. I am trying to get at least one chapter up a day! Please review, favorite, and follow! It means the world to me to have support! *I see a lot of other FanFic's saying this so, of course all rights go to the amazing Kiera Cass! Enjoy! Love MFD!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I suddenly hear the sirens wailing throughout the palace. I am still in a groggy sleep state of mind. I try to get back to my senses and jump out of bed and throw on my robe and slippers. I look around and realize I'm still in the plain Princess Suite where I must've fallen asleep earlier. I quickly run through the door that connects my room to Maxon's, but he is nowhere to be found. That confuses me because the alarms only been going off for about 30 seconds. There's no way he could be out of bed and into the saferoom. So, either he has already been captured or he was out and about and made it to the saferoom early. I hoped and prayed to God for the latter to be true. I rush into the hallway. I curse under my breath when I don't see any guards at all. The worst part of it is I have never been on the third floor long enough to know where the saferooms are. I take off running down the hallway towards my old room from the Selection. The only sound I hear is the sirens, which is very odd for a rebel attack. Usually there are screams, and gunshots, and sounds of clatter everywhere, maids and guards running all over the place. Something definitely was _not_ right here.

Suddenly I can't see anything, the lights went out and everything is pitch black dark. I stop where I am on the stairs, afraid if I keep going without being able to see I will fall. I feel a pair of arms reach around me and grab me so tight I think they broke all of my ribs. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I try to kick the assailant, but it was no use. I felt like I was on the fringe of consciousness as black spots danced around the edges. The pain blossoming through my whole entire abdomen didn't help. I gave into the darkness and sunk into a deep state of unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I awoke and instantly felt a sharp, white hot searing pain tear through my abdomen. I see a bright light overhead of me and there I see, my worst nightmare coming true. My breath catches in my throat as I see a rebel holding Maxon in his arms, a gun to his head. The rebel looks me directly in the eye. As I go to scream the rebel pulls the trigger. I am frozen in place. I let out a delayed scream of desperation as I fall to the ground sobbing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and gently shake me,

"America, my love, its ok. Shhhh. It's ok my love." I hear Maxon say into my ear.

I sit up and open my eyes and realize I am still in the Princess Suite and Maxon is still alive. I look at him and I saw the concern etched in the lines of his forehead and around his eyes. I jump towards him, which startles him; I wrap my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my back.

"Maxon. I am so glad you are still alive," I said in between sobs, crying uncontrollably in Maxon's arms.

"Of course I'm still alive, my love. It was just a bad dream. Please, America you need to breathe my love. America."

I realize I am crying so hard that I can hardly breathe and I am hyperventilating.

"America! Listen to me it's alright. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe America!" the next thing I know Maxon is taking off down the hall. "America! Stay with me!" I hear Maxon saying in my ear, but no matter how I hard I try; I slowly fall into an unconscious state as the thumps of Maxon's feet clomping down the halls lulls me away.

I come back to awareness and take in the sensations. I have a headache that is pounding so hard it feels like my head is going to explode, it feels like someone is holding my hand, there's an oxygen mask on my face, and I hear a faint steady beep. I can see a bright light overhead of me through my eyelids. My guess would be that I'm in the infirmary. It seems like that's all I ever do anymore; pass out and wake up in the infirmary. I open eyes slightly; when I do I grimace because of the bright light directly in my eyes. I feel the person let go of my hand, and saunter over to the light, and thankfully turn it off. I let my eyes refocus and realize its Maxon. He comes back over beside my bed.

"How are you feeling, my love?" He asked with a sympathetic frown drawn across his face.

"My heads pounding," I said my voice, hoarse and raspy. He went to the other side of the bed and grabbed a glass of water, and held it up to my lips so that I could take a few sips.

"Thank you," I said my voice still a little raspy, but definitely better. "How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days." I stared at him in disbelief. There was no way I could have possibly been out for 3 days. I had a foggy memory of what happened.

"What exactly happened anyways?" I asked him so maybe I could paint a clearer picture in my head, and the headache certainly wasn't helping.

"Well, we were together in the Princess Suite after I had finished tickling you, and we laid there until I realized you had fallen asleep. I laid with you for a few minutes, but I had to go to a meeting so I left you asleep in the bed. I was about halfway through with the meeting when a guard burst through and told me you were screaming your head off. He said they couldn't do anything to calm you down, and the last resort was to get me to come calm you down.

"When I got there I calmed you down, and you sat up and started crying and saying you were so glad I was alive. You started hyperventilating and I took you to the infirmary. You passed out before I could get there."

After a few minutes of silence he softly asked, "Do you remember the bad dream you had that made you scream in the first place?" He gently patted my hand and told me, "Nevermind, its ok we can talk about once you get out of here," I gave him a thankful smile, because my head was hurting so bad I was lucky to be forming coherent thoughts.

There was a knock on the door and I saw Queen Amberly come through the doorway, I was actually glad to see her. I smiled warmly at her. That smile quickly faded away as I saw who was also standing in the doorway leaning against the frame of the door, none other than King Clarkson himself. He was wearing a smirk. I should've known he was going to criticize me about my hissy fit last night. He strode through the room towards my bed. I was frozen in place but I can't let him see how he affects me. I need to be strong; for Maxon.

"I see someone's afraid of the dark are we? All this fuss," waving his hand towards my hospital bed and machines, "Over a nightmare," King Clarkson said, a devilish smile on his face.

"No, but I am afraid of the rebels, that rebel against you because of the way you run your country," I spat at him, even though my head was still killing me.

"I see we are still as fiesty as ever, _Princess America_." He said the words as if he was disgusted they even crossed his tongue.

"You got that right. I _am_ going to be Princess America, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I could tell I hit a soft spot, and had crawled under his skin, which only made my triumphant smile bigger. With that last remark he turned on his heel and stormed down the hallway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Please review and tell me any suggestions, or critics you may have. Thank you for your time, and thank you for reading my story!**

 **Love MFD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Okay, so I changed a few things. Just to let you all know so there isn't any confusion; this story used to be The In-Between. But supergirls2008 helped me realize that name was already taken, and I didn't want to cause any confusion! BTW- You should all also go check out supergirls2008 stories. She is an amazing writer and I am a fan of her stories as well! Like always, please review, favorite, and follow! Don't be afraid to message me!**

 **Love MFD!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **This is just to let you all know where I am going to pick up.**_

 _ **There was a knock on the door and I saw Queen Amberly come through the doorway, I was actually glad to see her. I smiled warmly at her. That smile quickly faded away as I saw who was also standing in the doorway leaning against the frame of the door, none other than King Clarkson himself. He was wearing a smirk. I should've known he was going to criticize me about my hissy fit last night. He strode through the room towards my bed. I was frozen in place but I can't let him see how he affects me. I need to be strong; for Maxon.**_

 _ **"I see someone's afraid of the dark are we? All this fuss," waving his hand towards my hospital bed and machines, "Over a nightmare," King Clarkson said, a devilish smile on his face.**_

 _ **"No, but I am afraid of the rebels, that rebel against you because of the way you run your country," I spat at him, even though my head was still killing me.**_

 _ **"I see we are still as feisty as ever, Princess America." He said the words as if he was disgusted they even crossed his tongue.**_

 _ **"You got that right. I am going to be Princess America, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I could tell I hit a soft spot, and had crawled under his skin, which only made my triumphant smile bigger. With that last remark he turned on his heel and stormed down the hallway.**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Queen Amberly ran down the hall after. I immediately knew I should've just kept my mouth shut and let him say his peace. I looked over at Maxon, he had his jaw clenched and his hands were balled into a fist.

"America! You know what my father is capable of! Why would you mouth off like that to him! Not only that but in front of Amberly?" He said half yelling, half trying to control his temper. My hand flew up to my head as the pounding was getting worse and worse.

"Maxon! I am sorry! My head is killing me and I was just so fed up with his crap! I was in the heat of the moment and I couldn't really control what I said!" I yelled at him; (I probably could've controlled myself, but let's face it everyone is tired of the King's crap); both of my hands were now on my temples trying to soothe some of the excruciating pain.

"Fine America," he said softening a little bit, but he was still firm, "You still have to make up and apologize and say that you made a rash decision, no matter how much you don't want to!"

"Okay Maxon, for your sake (and mine) I will apologize!"

I grunted in pain. I have never had a headache hurt this bad.

"America. Are you okay?" Maxon asked reaching to touch my hand.

"No. My head is killing me." Maxon had gotten the doctor, and he had given me some pain medication that really worked. He said I could leave whenever I liked.

It was a Sunday so that was the only day Maxon was free from his duties. I realized that soon I would have to suck up to the one person who deserved it the least; the King.

"America, have you thought about what you want to say?" Maxon asks.

"Yes, I am just going to say 'I apologize, I made a rash decision' nothing more, nothing less." I said with a defiant tone, because there was no way I was going to say more than I had too.

"That will do but you can't use that tone. You have to act sincere."

"Okay 'father'." I said with a laugh, because he was scolding me as if he was my dad.

I got off of the hospital bed slowly. When I stood I felt a little dizzy, but thankfully it went away quickly.

"Maxon, will you go get Lucy and tell her to bring me a simple day dress and supplies to touch up my hair and makeup. It's almost time for lunch, and if I want to apologize before lunch we'd better hurry." With that Maxon took off down the hall, leaving myself to my thoughts. I am absolutely dreading apologizing to the one person who has caused so much hurt and pain in the life of someone I love dearly. I mean how fair is it that just because he's " _King"_ he doesn't have any consequences for his actions at all. If only I could give him a piece of my mind. Tell him how much he has hurt his son, not only physically but emotionally. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea of showing him a side of me no one wants to be on; but then I quickly realize that even though he deserves it, it would only do more harm than good. Then I think about Queen Amberly. I groan. Because she doesn't know the true nature of the King and what he does to Maxon, she has no clue as to the cause of my sudden outburst. I guess I am going to be apologizing to two people. (Which I actually don't mind apologizing to Queen Amberly; because I know she didn't deserve to be witness to all my yelling.)

Lucy strides into the room carrying a bag of supplies and a plain simple teal colored dress. It has quarter-length sleeves and it has a V-neck. There's a seam just below my bust and it falls just below my knees.

"How are you feeling my lady," Lucy asked with the same sympathetic frown like Maxon had this morning. I hated it when people pitied me, but it's going to do me no good to snap at Lucy.

"I'm doing much better, thank you Lucy. Can you get me ready for lunch? We only have thirty minutes left."

"Of course my lady."

Lucy put my hair in a loose sloppy bun, which actually looked pretty cute with the simple dress. All I put on for makeup was some lip gloss and eyeliner. Looking good wasn't my main priority right now anyways.

I notice a piece of paper on the table bedside my hospital bed. I walk over to the table and grab it. My hands are shaking and my heart is racing, I slowly unfolded it, kind of (really) scared of what it might say. It read:

 _America,_

 _Watch your back._

That was it. It was very strange. I stuck it into my bra; I'll deal with it later. I noticed a shadowy figure standing in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Maxon standing in the doorway. He had obviously gone to his room to freshen up for lunch, as well.

He walked over to me and clasped both of my hands in his. "Is everything ok my love?" He asked in a soft tone. I thought to myself, of course everything is alright, why would he ask. That's when I realize I still had that look of shock on my face from when I found the note. I quickly wiped it off my face and smiled timidly at me "Yes, we'd better hurry so we can go apologize."

Thankfully he didn't argue with me, (even though I could tell he didn't believe me) and we just kept walking down the hall towards the dining hall. When we got there two guards opened the door. Maxon left my side and took a seat at his usual place. I looked over a hair and saw the Queen and King looking at me expectantly; Maxon gave me a subtle nod. That was my cue to get on with what I had to say.

I curtseyed slowly, and said in the most sincere voice I could muster, "I would like to apologize greatly for my outburst this morning. It was uncalled for and I should have never snapped at the King like that, I hope you all can forgive me."

The Queen just smiled a small smile, but the King had the grin of a Cheshire cat.

"I see someone had some sense knocked into them," he said with an air of triumph. " _The only reason_ any _sense was knocked into me in the first place, was because I love your son so much,"_ I thought.

Even though I wanted to so badly, I didn't reply and took my seat beside Maxon. He patted my knee and mouthed, "Good job."

"Thanks," I mouthed back. I started to eat lunch which was chicken, with mashed potatoes, and rice. I shifted in my seat and heard something crinkle in my bra, and I thought back to the note.

First of all, why did I need to watch my back? Who was after me? We all knew the rebels wanted us all dead. But this didn't seem like something the rebels would do. It couldn't have been any body that works in the palace, because they would have addressed me as _Lady_ America, not just America. When they start working at the palace those rules are practically shoved down their throats by Silvia- my thoughts are interrupted as the siren starts piercing through the once quiet palace, the worst part is this time, it wasn't a dream.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Thank you guys for reading! I appreciate the support. You can review, favorite, and follow. I love to hear from you guys! I will try to take all suggestions into consideration!**

 **To the people who reviewed:**

 **Guest: Maxon and America are going to fight a lot in my story. I will make sure to make it Maxons fault sometimes as well, however I don't think it's in Maxon's character to insult America on anything. Thank you for the review!**

 **Selectionlover: I am soooo glad you love this story! Sorry for the sudden name change, but someone notified me that there was already a Maxon and America FanFic named that, so I switched the title to not cause any confusion. I update all the time as you can see. Once the story gets going I am only to update every couple days or so. Thank you for your support, and the review!**

 **I love all my awesome readers and reviewers! Remember please check out supergirls2008 stories!**

 **Love MFD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I was having a little bit of writer's block, but a fellow writer helped me get over it. I would really like it if you guys could review more. I like to hear feedback, so I know whether or not to change stuff or leave everything like it is so without further ado, chapter 4!**

 **Love MFD!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I am frozen in place; they rarely ever attack at this time of day. Around noon everyday there is always double the guards. They usually either attack at night, at dinner, or early in the morning. What would make them break their usual routine? I look over to my left, and the King and Queen are with four guards that are taking them to the Royal saferoom, at least they are going to be safe. I look to my right and Maxon was obviously frozen in place as well and was thinking the same thing as I had figured out. He quickly recovered, and stood up so fast his chair fell to the ground.

"Come on America, we have to go! Now!" He said worry etching all of his features. I hate how Maxon has been going through these all his life. It's not fair that he has to have so much stress put on him, but now was not the time to be thinking about this stuff. Right now we just need to get to safety.

"Maxon! Where are our guards?" He quickly ran over to me and grabbed my hand as we headed in the direction of a smaller saferoom, because I doubt we would make it to the Royal one without confronting a rebel.

"I don't know they probably got caught up in the rebe-," Maxon stopped in the middle of the sentence and stopped dead in his tracks.

"You are right _your highness_ ," the rebel said with a sneer, and in a mocking fashion. "All of the guards are caught up with my pawns."

I didn't need any time to think, I just acted on reflex I yanked on Maxon's hand and spun around and ran as fast as I could. We had almost made it to the end of the corridor, when a group of 4 rebels appeared. They all had on nasty, rag clothes. It looked as if they hadn't taken a bath nor brushed their teeth in months. With their greasy hair and bad breath, they really are disgusting creatures. We needed to find a saferoom, and fast. I didn't know where any are other than the Royal one, so it would be up to Maxon to find us one. Before I could move one the rebels jumped out at me and punched me so hard in the jaw I was literally seeing stars. I fell to the floor; the stars that were once there were now replaced my black splotches dancing around the edges of my vision. I wanted to pass out so bad right there. Just block the whole world out, rebels, Clarkson, that weird note, just escape from everything out to get me. I wanted to do that so bad but I can't. I have to stay strong for- Maxon! I had almost completely forgotten about him. Okay, America focus. You and Maxon need to get to a saferoom and fast. I lifted myself off the floor, the headache I had earlier returning ( it was more like a migraine) I stood unsteadily and realized that since Maxon had seen the rebel punch me he had gotten so much rage and adrenaline that he had already knocked three of them out, and was working on the fourth one.

"Maxon! We need to go! Now!" I shouted, making the pounding in my head 10x worse. He knocked the fourth person out, and ran towards me. He gasped when he saw my face. I wouldn't blame him because the whole right side of my face was already so swollen I couldn't open my right eye. He picked me up in his arms (since I couldn't see out of one eye, I was glad he did) and started running. He was running in the direction of the Royal safe room, I guess he wanted to go back there because that was one of the only ones that had first aid kits. The burning and stinging feeling on my face was so intense. I have never been punched that hard, in my entire life.

Thankfully, we reached the wall where the saferoom was just below. He patted the wall times before he finally found the button in the brick. The wall opened with a familiar click. Once we stepped inside the stairwell that led to the actual safe room Maxon stopped and leaned up against the wall catching his breath.

"America my love, are you ok?" He asked breathlessly still trying to catch his breath, but I could still hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah," I grunted out, because the pain was almost unbearable. He must've heard the pain in my voice, and he started briskly walking down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom I noticed out of my left eye that Queen Amberly had tears in her eyes. She gasped once she saw us.

"Oh thank God you all are okay!" I could tell she actually meant it; King Clarkson on the other hand just nodded once towards Maxon and went back to his paperwork.

"Yes, Mom, but we need to get America taken care of," I couldn't speak because of the pain so I just made a half grunt/ half moaning sound to tell Maxon I agreed with that.

"What's wrong with her," Queen Amberly asked worry sketched all over her face. She couldn't see the side of my face that the rebel punched, because it was up against Maxon's chest. Maxon flipped me around in his arms so the side of my face the rebel punched was facing her. As he maneuvered me around I grunted in pain.

"Sorry, my love," Maxon whispered in my ear soothingly. When Queen Amberly saw my face her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a surprised squeal/gasp.

"What happened? Maxon lets sit her on a cot." Maxon took me over to the cot and gently laid me down, "Well, we were trying to get to a servant's saferoom but were stopped by 4 rebels," when Maxon said that the King looked up from his work and interrupted Maxon, "Wait. Why didn't you have any guards with you?"

"I don't know," Maxon said exasperated by the situation. "I just guessed they were caught up with the rebels at the front. Anyways we came across four rebels and one of them jumped out and punched America before we could run away. I was filled with so much rage, I knocked all four of them out and got America and brought her back here." Queen Amberly was over at one of the boxes on the wall which I assumed had first aid supplies in it. Maxon walked over and stood beside me on the cot, he kneeled down and grabbed my hand and softly whispered in my ear, "America, my love. What hurts?"

"My head," was all I could groan out, but even though it wasn't the whole truth because my cheek was on fire, I didn't tell a lie. My whole head _was_ hurting, where I got punched, and the same horrible migraine from this morning.

He got up and went over to where Queen Amberly was standing by the wall. They walked back over towards me. Maxon had two small white pills in his hand, along with a glass of water; Queen Amberly had a big ice bag that you put on injuries. Maxon handed me the pills, and I was hurting so bad I didn't even question what they were. Maxon must've noticed that as well, because he had a surprised look on his face. Usually I would fuss about any type of medication, because since I was a five I never took any, and I was weary of what they really do to you.

"I think the best thing for you to do now is to try to get some rest until its safe," Maxon whispered in my ear, which I was glad he did whisper because my head was hurting so bad.

"Okay. I love you Maxon," I whispered through the pounding in my head.

"I love you too America." With that I tried to relax and I drifted off into a dreamless, restless state of sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was woken up by Maxon gently shaking my shoulders. My headache was nearly gone, and the swelling in my cheek had gone down enough to open my right eye slightly. The only pain left in my cheek was a dull ache which was better than I thought it would feel when I woke up. Maybe medicine isn't all as bad as I thought it was.

"The guards came down and told us that it's ok to come back up."

"Okay, let's go." I got off the cot, and took Maxon's hand in mine, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. We walked up the stairwell together. When we reached the main hall I was stunned. I had never seen so much damage done by a rebel attack before. The smell of blood in the air was so thick I had to try my hardest to not gag. We kept walking down the corridor and up the stairs to the third floor, just taking in the damage. I lifted my eyes up to the wall right beside the door to the Princess Suite, and I froze. There on the wall written in blood was the statement, " _We'll get her next time."_ Maxon immediately tightened his grip on my hand. I knew they were talking about me. I just knew it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Like always, please review, favorite and follow. When you review it gives me encouragement to keep writing! Anyways I love you all and will see you with another chapter hopefully tomorrow!**

 **Love, MFD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have gotten some positive reviews so I am going to upload again! Enjoy!**

 **Love MFD!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _I am going to be picking up directly from here:_

 _I was woken up by Maxon gently shaking my shoulders. My headache was nearly gone, and the swelling in my cheek had gone down enough to open my right eye slightly. The only pain left in my cheek was a dull ache which was better than I thought it would feel when I woke up. Maybe medicine isn't all as bad as I thought it was._

 _"The guards came down and told us that it's ok to come back up."_

 _"Okay, let's go." I got off the cot, and took Maxon's hand in mine, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. We walked up the stairwell together. When we reached the main hall I was stunned. I had never seen so much damage done by a rebel attack before. The smell of blood in the air was so thick I had to try my hardest to not gag. We kept walking down the corridor and up the stairs to the third floor, just taking in the damage. I lifted my eyes up to the wall right beside the door to the Princess Suite, and I froze. There on the wall written in blood was the statement, "We'll get her next time." Maxon immediately tightened his grip on my hand. I knew they were talking about me. I just knew it._

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

I am standing there shaking. I can't take this anymore. I pull away from Maxon and take off running as fast as I could down the hall, and then the corridor until I reached the garden, tears streaming down my face. I throw open the doors and rush out into the open, as the cool air covers my body. I run to the bench, that is Maxon and I's. I sat on the ground with my head in my hands resting on the bench. I don't understand. I am completely fed up with them! Why can't they just leave me alone? Leave me and my husband alone! Why couldn't the King just stop being such a prick? I just sit there sobbing. For about half a second I wonder why Maxon didn't come after me, until I realized that he probably thought it would be better to let my temper wear down or else I would most likely snap at him. He was right about that. I stand up and dust myself off from sitting on the ground. Something shining in the moonlight beside one of the bench's foots caught my eye. I bent over and upon closer inspection realized it was a pendant. It was silver and it was interlocking lines that looked like a star, but they were also all completely connected like an infinity sign. I have no clue where it came from or what it means, but once again I shove it in my bra like I did the note that morning. One of the guards could've just dropped it in all the commotion. It's two in the morning and I already know I'm not going to be going to be sleeping tonight. Not only with the all the hype from the rebel attacks, but I am so riled up, you couldn't pay me to go to sleep right now.

I start to pace around the garden trying to cool down because Lord knows with my temper as it is, I don't need to go inside and snap at the first thing the King says to me. I started thinking again which is good and bad. Good because I can try to think of solutions to all the issues that are present, but bad because I get even more riled up, quite frankly I don't even care about that right now. If I snap at the King again, so what, isn't like I've never done it before. First of all, what do the rebels want? I know that in a nutshell they want a change in the way things are done, and they want the castes gone. What I don't understand is why they think attacking us, killing guards and maids, destroying everything in their path, and making the royal family so angry at them they literally detest them (the last part was mostly me) will help get them what they want. Why do they think they are going to get their way when we want to kill them all (that part is mostly the King, because I would put some in jail)? I guess I'll never understand, but it doesn't make me feel any better about the situation. Wait. I know I need to go talk about something with Maxon while it's still on my mind. I run through back through the garden towards the doors, tears falling even harder. The guards give me pitied look, like I said I hate being pitied. I run up the hallway, down the corridor and stop and Maxon's door. I knocked on the door rapidly (I knocked in case he was changing). When Maxon opened the door and took in my appearance, rumpled dress with dirt and grass, and my red swollen tear stained cheeks and eyes. He immediately engulfs me in a hug and pulls me in the room and shuts the door. Which being in his arms and thinking about losing him just made me cry even harder. Maxon led us over to the bed and he perched me on the edge of the bed in his lap.

"My love, what's wrong?" He asked so soft, I was surprised I even heard him.

"Maxon we are getting married in about 3 months! Once we're married we are bound to have an heir. I don't my child to live in a constant state of fear and sirens and fighting for their life, and their parent's lives! What happens if one of these attacks are fatal one day?! What happens if you get killed, or I get killed?! I don't want our children to have never known you! I don't want to lose you Maxon to those stupid rebels!" I sobbed and wailed into his shoulder.

He must've been caught off guard by my fit because he still hadn't said anything yet. I just laid on his shoulder crying while he rubbing me on my back. He finally answered, "America don't you remember I was brought up in this condition, this life. I wasn't constantly afraid, because I knew there were guards stationed everywhere. I know you are afraid of losing me, just like I'm afraid of losing you. We just have to keep our faith and our head held high, and not let those rebels control our lives." Maxon calmly said in my ear.

"Thank you Maxon," I sniffled, as my sobs subsided. "I'm going to go change into a night gown."

"Okay but America, they haven't cleaned your room yet," he said, an anxious look on his face.

"Okay, that's no problem I'm just going to go get a night gown." I walked through the doors that led to my room. I shut the door behind me and when I saw my room I covered my mouth with my hand so Maxon wouldn't hear me gasp. Since everything in the room was white, it looked like a psychopath had done everything. On the white walls, painted in blood were tiaras and the same statement as the one over my door. Tears threatened to fall, but I had to be strong. I looked over at my dresser where my tiara used to be and there it sat, the one Maxon had specially made for me. I picked up the shattered pieces of the tiara, and walked through the doors back into Maxon's rom.

"Maxon. Look what they did! To my tiara, the one you gave me," I sobbed looking at the pieces in my hand. He got off of the bed and walked towards me.

He grabbed the pieces in his hand and said, "It's ok my love, I'll tell our jeweler to fix it. Okay? Now go get the night gown and hurry back, so you don't have to keep looking at the mess."

I nodded, tears still in my eyes. I walked back through the doors and crossed the room to the closet, and grabbed the first night gown I saw. I walked back towards the door, as I happened to glance down at my bed. There on the mattress was a crisp white envelope.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Thank you guys for reading! I am sorry for all the cliffhangers, actually I'm not sorry ;) guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I know, I'm evil haha, anyways thank you guys for reading, and reviewing, and following!**

 **To the people who reviewed:**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you like this story! And I actually picked the name because I thought of when Maxon had to get whipped because of the "battle" he fought to get the King to not send America home because of her stunt on the Report, and the whip left scars!**

 **Ayusha: Thank you and I post chapters really often so here you go enjoy! I should have another one (or two) by tomorrow!**

 **See you guys tomorrow! *As a side note. The pendant America found in the garden is not a Jewish Star, in case anyone was wondering!**

 **Love MFD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry guys that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I have had so much going on in my life. I really don't have much to say other than to set things straight as a recap.**

 **Maxon and America's wedding is in 3 months.**

 **America has found a note that said, "America, watch your back."**

 **America found a pendant in the garden by the leg of her and Maxon's bench.**

 **There is a crisp white envelope on America's bed that she finds directly after a rebel attack, (which is where we are now).**

 **I am not going to keep you guys waiting any longer so, here it is.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

America's POV

I am staring at the white envelope on my bed. What is it now? The last thing I need are these stupid rebels playing these games. I walk shakily over to the bed and wearily pick the envelope off of the bed. There's nothing on the front. I flip it over and undo the flap, and take out a thick piece of high quality stationary paper like the kind twos and threes have access to. In dark black lettering was, "We will get you next time." That's all I needed to, to know that it was the work of the rebels.

I decided I shouldn't show this to Maxon, I don't want him to keep worrying. I'm probably going to show Aspen, since he's head of security. I walk through the door that connects my suite to Maxon's suite. During the attack my suite was the only thing that the rebels destroyed on the third floor. I walk into Maxon's suite, but I don't see him anywhere. I shrug it off and walk to the bathroom to change into my nightgown. I quickly change, and then brush my teeth and look in the mirror to take in my appearance. I had the messiest hair I've ever seen, and puffy red swollen eyes, and a swollen mark on my right cheek. I could make out the impression of his knuckles; he had hit me so hard. I heard someone enter the door to Maxon's suite and I walk out of the bathroom thinking it was Maxon. It wasn't Maxon and I certainly didn't expect this person to be here, the King. I walk over to the bedpost, and pick up my robe and throw it on; I walk over to the King.

"Do you know where Maxon is?" I ask the King almost certainly thinking he would know where he is. He looked caught is headlights. Almost as if he was hesitating something now that Maxon wasn't here.

"Actually, I uh, was coming here to find him and tell him, um, to be up and ready for a security meeting at 5:00 sharp." His response surprised me because for once, he wasn't his usual snarky jerk self. It also surprised me that I didn't know where Maxon went to.

"I will tell him for you," I said calmly hoping the King would just leave. I still think his hesitation is suspicious. He looked at me as if he was studying me. I saw something that I had never seen in his eyes before, ever. He looked as if he had compassion, sympathy for me. When I think about my appearance, I could see why he would think that. He turned around and left me to my thoughts.

Where would Maxon be at this hour? I heard someone fiddling with Maxon's doorknob. My heart leapt to my throat, and my pulse quickened. The door opened, and I was super relieved when Maxon walked through carrying a tray of food. I immediately let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He set the food on the table in his room, and walked over to me.

"I went to get us some food, because I know you haven't eaten in hours, and I knew you were probably going to be hungry."

It wasn't until then that I realized just how hungry and exhausted I feel. I nodded at Maxon and we ate. We had been lying in the bed for about 30 minutes, even though I was exhausted I couldn't fall asleep. I just remembered that I had to tell Maxon what the King said.

"Maxon," I whispered.

He stirred, and then turned over to face me. "Yes my love?" He whispered to me tiredly.

"I forgot to tell you the King stopped by and said he needed you at a security meeting at 5:00 a.m. sharp. It sounded important."

"Oh, okay thank you my love."

I snuggled up next to him, and finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up and looked over to the clock. It was 8 a.m. and breakfast would be at 9. I rolled over and realized Maxon's side was empty. Then I remembered if he still isn't out of the meeting yet, then it must have been super important.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The swelling in my cheek had mostly gone down. Now it was just a red mark. I jumped in the shower. I wonder why my maids haven't come yet, but they are just probably busy cleaning up the effects of the rebel attack. I get out of the shower and dry off, and I blow dried my hair. I walked into my closet and got a plain teal day dress that fell at my knees. I slipped it on over my head, put my hair into a ponytail and put on some chap stick and eyeliner.

It's 8:52 so I might as well go ahead and go to the dining hall. I walked out of the door and walked down the hallway and through the corridor. The thing that was so strange is every guard I passed gave me the most pitiful, sympathetic look, kind of like the King did last night. I wonder why, because nothing had happened for anyone to feel sorry for me, the only thing that happened during the rebel attack was that I got punched, but that wasn't that bad.

I shrugged it off and made it to the doors. I walked through and Maxon, the King, and the Queen were already sitting, and seemed to be in a very heated quiet conversation. Maxon was the first to notice me walk through. The King said something I couldn't make out with an exasperated tone, and Maxon turned so pale, and look as if he saw a ghost. I went and sat down beside him, and he seemed so anxious. The whole table reeked with nervousness, and tension. What in the world is even happening?

I leaned over and whispered in Maxon's ear, "What's going on. Did I miss something?"

Maxon looked at me hesitantly, he looked as if he was about to throw up. He spoke up and had the most remorseful voice I have ever heard, "America, my love. Carolina was targeted by a massive southern rebel attack while we were in the saferooms during the attack. Seventy-five percent of Carolina is dead. Including your family."

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Hopefully I can update soon! Please review it means a lot to me!**

 **Love, MFD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I am back again! I have had a request for this chapter to be in Maxon's POV. I hadn't thought of that, and that's a great idea. I decided to do Maxon's POV and then America's! Enjoy!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ***** _ **This starts off with what Maxon is thinking right after America tells him the King wanted him at a meeting at 5a.m.***_

 **~Maxon POV** ~

"Oh, okay thank you my love." I told her. She snuggled up next to me, and I could tell she fell asleep, because her breaths evened out.

I am really perplexed by what America said about the meeting at 5. I know for a fact that Clarkson would never call a meeting about security until 7 a.m. the reason being because the advisors don't get here until then. If it is a complete utter emergency we will immediately call in the advisers. If what he has to tell me was that urgent I would be down there right now

I ultimately resolved that I am going to go see him at 8. I hold America in my arms as I drift off to sleep.

I am up and awake it is now 7:05. I get out of bed and head to the shower. By the time I am done, and have my suit on, my teeth brushed, and my hair combed it is 7:45. I walk through my suite towards the door and look at the bed. America looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. I hate how these rebel attacks have been getting to her lately. I walk through the door of my suite, and down the hall heading towards my father's study. I reach the door and knock. I heard a muffled come in, so I walked through the doors. Not only was Clarkson there so was Amberly.

"Good morning mother and father," I said nodding towards each of them. "You have requested my presence?"

"Yes, I did ask to speak with you," he said, but something was off. I couldn't tell what it was exactly. "We have a major problem. While we were under attack Carolina was attacked. We have reason to believe that the rebel attack here was mainly used as a distraction, because they knew once word got to us that Carolina was being attacked we would send in troops. Seventy-five percent of Caroline is dead."

I sat there in stunned silence. I was completely shocked.

Amberly spoke up, "In all the time that I have been Queen and Clarkson has been King, I have never heard of an attack this bad, and of this magnitude."

Suddenly a realization hit me like a truck. "How is America's family!?"

"Maxon," Amberly said, she sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. "We need to head to breakfast and I will tell you when we get down there."

I followed them all the way down to the dining hall. We take our respective seats as I look at my parents expectantly. Amberly looks at me and then looks at Clarkson as if they are having a silent conversation. Finally Amberly says, "Maxon, America's family didn't make it. They all were killed; we have reason to believe they were targeted. You have to tell America."

"What?! No Mother I can't! How am I supposed to tell my Fiancé that her whole family was killed?"

"Maxon its final you will tell her," my father says exasperated by the situation. All the blood rushes out of my face as I see America standing in the threshold of the dining hall door. She walks through the room and sits down beside me. She whispers in my ear, "What's going on? Did I miss something?"

I looked at her hesitantly trying to figure out how to put this. My stomach was a knot and I am so nervous. I mustered the most remorseful, sympathetic look I could and said, "America, my love. Carolina was targeted by a massive southern rebel attack while we were in the saferooms during the attack. Seventy-five percent of Carolina is dead. Including your family."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **~America's POV~**

As the words Maxon said started to register, I burst out laughing hysterically. Maxon, the King and the Queen are now looking at me like I am crazy. I stop laughing for one second and turn to Maxon, "Good one Maxon. For a second you almost had me, I had actually thought you were serious," Maxon went to say something but I raised my hand to stop him. "I know you didn't think I would catch on, but man you all are great actors by the way," I look down at my food and take a bite, "Man these eggs are good."

Everyone at the table was looking at me as if they are shocked. Maxon looks like he might throw up all over the table, the King was gaping at me and the Queen sat in shocked silence. Finally, Maxon spoke up.

"I am so, so sorry America. I really wish I was joking but I'm not. We have reason to believe that they attacked here first to distract us from what was happening in Carolina."

As those words register in my head, I sit in my seat and stared out the window. My family really had all died.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **I know this wasn't that long, but I wanted to upload something short so you all won't have to wait so long, because the next chapter I am aiming to be super-duper long. Anyways thank you guys for the amazing reviews!**

 **Love MFD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I am back once again! I am really trying to update every day. I have been asking for a lot of reviews, here's why. When I have reviews it helps me know what I might need to change, or if you all want something specific. Maybe you guys want longer chapters, or you want something incorporated in the story. Anyways, I thank you all that have been here supporting me! Enjoy!**

 **Love MFD!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _*"I am so, so sorry America. I really wish I was joking but I'm not. We have reason to believe that they attacked here first to distract us from what was happening in Carolina."*_

 _As those words register in my head, I sit in my seat and stared out the window. My family really had all died.*_

 **~America's POV~**

I look back towards Maxon. He is sitting there anxious as to what my next reaction will be. The King for once is actually looking at me as if I am an actual human being with feelings, and the Queen is sitting in silence waiting to watch everything unfold. I turn my expressions stony so no one can see emotion, and slowly stand and curtsey towards the King and Queen.

"Excuse me." I said and walked out of the room. I could hear a chair skid as if someone stood up to catch up to me. I knew it was Maxon but I just need some alone time. I took off into a full on sprint. I have outrun a group of rebels chasing after me in the woods, so I am pretty sure I can outrun Maxon. I have no clue where I can go that no one will probably find me. I was thinking back to the selection, and that's when I remembered. The roof! I could go there and no one would probably guess. I kept running and running because the roofs entrance was near the back of the Palace. My legs are burning and my lungs gasp for oxygen, but I push through anyways. I finally reach the narrow stairwell that leads up to the door to the roof. I quickly turn around and am relieved when I notice Maxon hadn't caught up to me, but I better hurry or else he will find me. I rush up the narrow spiraling staircase. I reach the top and open the door as fast as I can. I have only been on the roof once before. It seems way bigger than the first time I have been here. I stand there soaking up the sun. I decided to walk to the edge. It is four stories down, but from up here it looks like it's about five stories. I sit down carefully on the ledge and dangle my feet over. I guess the realization hasn't hit me yet that all of my family is gone and I will never see them again. I still feel as if I could call Mom and she would pick up and May would be in the garage painting right alongside Dad, and you would hear thumping because Gerad would be kicking a soccer ball up against the house so it would bounce back to him. I don't want to think about it anyways. I am just going to sit here in la-la land and stare at the sun. That's the only way to escape from my problems.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **~Maxon's POV~**

America slowly walks to the door and I stand up as fast as I can and my chair skids backwards. Then she bursts into a full on sprint. I take off after her, but man she's fast. I am pumping my feet as hard as I can but as she goes around the corner I lose all sight of her. I stop and lean against the wall putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I know for a fact I wouldn't be able to find her right now anyways. I decided to go back to the dining hall and get more information about the attack in Carolina. I slowly walk back to the dining hall and sit in my seat.

"Did the officers send you a complete field report on how the Singer's died?" I asked my Father.

"Yes. The rebels didn't use weapons and they didn't kill individually. They set fire to most of the town. The Singer's all burned to death because they were trapped in the home. The rebels had barred the doors and windows with wood right before they set the house on fire."

"Oh. Well, if you will excuse me I have to go find America."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **~America's POV~**

It has at least been an hour and I know almost for a fact Maxon is looking for me. I am surprised I haven't broken down yet, but I am willing myself not to. If I break down now then I don't think anyone would ever be able to put me back together. Why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't we just live in a world full of peace and love? Why did there have to be so many corrupt aspects of life? A single tear slid down my cheek. I need to go back inside because I am cold. It's March and the weather is really chilly. Maxon and I planned our wedding to be June 16th. I haven't gone into many details, but that's the date we decided. That thought brings a smile to my face, but it quickly turns into a frown as I realize everything that's happening. No matter how hard I try, I can't fight the fact that I no longer have any relatives. I am on the part of the roof where it overlooks the garden. The garden is always so beautiful year round. I am startled when I hear a sudden commotion. A group of maybe 10 or so guards started filing through the garden. They were looking for something. That's odd. What would the guards be looking or in the garden. Oh. I thumped my head with the palm of my hand. Of course they were looking for me. It's been about 2 hours since I have 'disappeared'. I think maybe it's time to go back even though I really don't want to face Maxon or anyone else. I know Maxon is going to treat me with pity, but I don't want that, nor need that right now. I get off from the ledge and walk towards the door. There is a little piece of crumpled up paper by the edge of the door. I bend down, pick it up, and slowly unfold it, (I am really getting tired of all these weird notes). As soon as I read what was on the paper I gasped and I dropped the note and it floated to the ground. It read:

"You're next.

Love, U"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everything may not quite make sense right now, but it will in the end. I am adding a ton of foreshadowing hints. They are _very_ hard to spot, but it will all be worth it in the end. Anyways, always review. When you review it lets me know what to do! I have a goal of uploading one chapter a day. I am speculating that this story is going to be a pretty long one!

Love MFD!


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up guys? Here's another chapter!**

 **Love MFD!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **~America's POV~**

I quickly stuffed the note in my bra, because it might be important in the future. I look over my shoulder at the garden and the guards are still searching for me. I open the door and race down the staircase and run as fast as I can to my room. I got there in record time. I just slumped against the door catching my breath. I walk over to my desk and pull out a piece of pen and paper. I am going to write a note to Maxon.

Dear Maxon,

I am fine and safe. I am in my suite; I would like to have a little while to myself.

Love, America.

I really just need time to myself to get everything sorted out. I open my door and walk into the hall, and I caught the attention of a maid.

"Will you please give this to Maxon for me?"

"Yes Lady America. Prince Maxon has been really worried about you."

"Yeah I know I'm worried about me too." With that she turned around and left me alone just like I liked it, once again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **~Maxon's POV~**

I was getting really worried. It has been 2 and a half hours and America hasn't been found yet. What if something bad happened? What if she got captured by a rebel? What if sh- my thoughts were interrupted by a maid rushing towards me. She curtseys and hands me the note before I can even ask her any questions. It's from America. I read it and am relieved. At least she's safe but now we need to get everything figured out. I really want to go talk to her, but I know how she can get when she's emotional. I don't really know where to go from here. Even though America asked for some alone time, and I know she's emotional I can't let her be alone. I can't let her do this alone. She may want it to be done that way, but I can't and will not let that happen. I am going to be here for her, whether she wants me to be or not.

 **~America's POV~**

I am lying in my bed in the Princess Suite. I am "hiding" under the covers. I wish I could "hide" from reality. I hear and soft knock on the door that connects my room to Maxon's. My heart leapt into my throat. I heard Maxon's muffled voice through the door.

"Please let me in my love. Please." Maxon pleaded.

Until now I didn't really know how much I wanted to be in Maxon's arms. I stood up from the bed, and said, "Come in," very quietly. He still heard me, and he slowly opened the door. Silent tears were already running down my face as I stood 10 feet away from him. As he saw me his face showed nothing but the upmost concern for me, which made me burst into tears. Maxon ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug as we both crumpled to the floor. I cried and cried into Maxon's shirt until his shirt was soaked and my eyes could no longer produce tears. I cried for the loss of my family, I cried for all the wrongs in the world, I cried for the way King Clarkson beats his son with a whip. I mourned all the tragedies of my modern day world. Maxon never let me go, as we just sat there. Maxon constantly whispered encouraging things into my ear. I could enjoy them for the moment but in the end, I knew deep down in my heart that things will never "be okay." Just when I thought _nothing_ could make this day worse, the hauntingly familiar sound of the rebel alarm blared throughout the palace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I have had a lot going on. I know this is a short chapter, but this one is a precursor to the action and the long (LONG) chapters that are coming up! Please review, follow, and favorite! Remember you can always message me anytime! Just always keep in mind, nothing is** _ **ever**_ **as simple as it seems…** **I will try to update soon, but these longer chapters take longer to articulate and plan out!**

 **Love MFD!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys I'm back! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's been forever, but I hope you guys can forgive me! I don't have much to say other than things are about to get pretty crazy, oh, and don't assume anything. Even things so simple, are so complicated. ;)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **I am going to pick up from here.**

" _Until now I didn't really know how much I wanted to be in Maxon's arms. I stood up from the bed, and said, "Come in," very quietly. He still heard me, and he slowly opened the door. Silent tears were already running down my face as I stood 10 feet away from him. As he saw me his face showed nothing but the upmost concern for me, which made me burst into tears. Maxon ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug as we both crumpled to the floor. I cried and cried into Maxon's shirt until his shirt was soaked and my eyes could no longer produce tears. I cried for the loss of my family, I cried for all the wrongs in the world, I cried for the way King Clarkson beats his son with a whip. I mourned all the tragedies of my modern day world. Maxon never let me go, as we just sat there. Maxon constantly whispered encouraging things into my ear. I could enjoy them for the moment but in the end, I knew deep down in my heart that things will never "be okay." Just when I thought nothing could make this day worse, the hauntingly familiar sound of the rebel alarm blared throughout the palace."_

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Maxon immediately snatched me up from where we were sitting on the floor. I went from crying and in a dour mood, to know where my heart is racing and adrenaline pumps through my veins. He grabbed a hold of my arm and led me through the door that connected our suites and went into his room. He went to his bookshelf in the corner of the room, and pulled out a specific book. I couldn't tell what it was, but it was a huge book. As he pulled the book out I heard a shifting sound, as the bookcase swung open to reveal and dark and narrow set of stairs going down. He guided me in first; the air was musty and full of dust, which made it difficult to breathe. He was in the process of shutting the bookcase when we heard the first screams of this inevitable rebel attack. These situations and sounds are what pure nightmares are made of. Maxon successfully shut the bookcase and took my hand as he led me down the narrow dark staircase. After going for what seemed about at least 2 stories, we finally came to a stop where the staircase widened a bit and there was a big door right in front of us. He let go of my hand and went up to the door. He punched in a number I didn't quite catch and the door made a beeping noise. Usually when someone puts in a code, the door just shifts and opens. This time didn't seem to be the case, and Maxon seemed worried. So if he was worried then I certainly was too.

"Maxon, why is the door making that noise?"

"I have no clue! I know the right code, but it is saying that all the rooms have been manually over ridded to be shut and not opened until further authorization." Maxon said as if he too couldn't believe the words coming from his own mouth.

"But who would know how to do such a thing, as far as I know the rebels don't even know these exist!"

"I know America that's what baffles me the most! Either way we need to get out of here. The bookcase doesn't provide any protection, and if the rebels somehow have now discovered all the saferooms then we best bet they are on their way here now." Maxon said with a sense of urgency and disbelief.

He grabbed my hand as he led me back up the long staircase once again. When we finally got to the top I was out of breath. My lungs ached and my legs burned. Out of my time at the palace eating whatever I want whenever I want is taking its toll. I made a mental note to start working out with Maxon. He let go of my hand and started fiddling with another keypad on the back side of the bookcase. He said something unintelligible, as the bookcase opened with a gush of old, stale air. We stepped back into his suite and the weirdest feeling washes over me. The alarm is off, and the entire palace isn't a complete wreck like it usually is. Soon we found out from one of the guards that the alarm tripped and somehow something made the doors to the saferooms manually lock. That in and of itself is so weird it baffles me. The alarm is not sensitive at all. There have even been several occasions where we have been attacked and they didn't trip the alarm. We make our way out of Maxon's suite and into mine. Maxon takes me over to my bed and we both sit down. He looked down at his watch. It was now 3 am. He turned towards me,

"I am going to have to go to a meeting. I don't know what time I will be done, but I want you to relax. You have already been through so much. I want you to just maybe take a nice hot bath, or shower, and then get yourself some sleep: if not for yourself, then for me." He said taking both of my hands into his.

"I will. I promise, just please hurry back." I watched him walk out the door. Truth is I wanted him to hurry back because I hate feeling lonely. It's like a darkness that creeps up on you when you least expect it. I know my family is completely gone. I don't even get any closure. Do you know how terrible that is for me? They said my family's bodies couldn't be recovered because they were all nothing but a heap of ashes. I have nothing from home, nothing to remember them by. I still to this day think that if I go back home (even though it's all burned to the ground) that I could walk into the smell of Mom's pancakes, even though they were thin and watery because we had to save as much mix as we could. That I could walk into the garage to find May and Dad doing what they do best and more importantly what they love, with that paintbrush and watercolors they made beautiful artwork from nothing but a blank canvas and their own two hands. I could still hear the thumping of Gerad kicking the ball up against the side of the house, because he didn't have anyone to play with. I remember how annoying that sound used to be to me, and now I would give anything and everything to hear that annoying monotonous sound once more. I collapsed into a sob. I hated when I cried, to me it just showed me how weak I was. I decided to take a hot shower. As I got out I didn't feel like combing and drying my hair. I knew it would be frizzy but I didn't care. I tucked my hair into a towel a fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **~Maxon's POV~**

I walked out of the Princess suite. I hated leaving her alone when I know she needed me most, but I knew I would rather skip my father seeking me out on his own and causing unnecessary drama. I still think it is odd that the alarm tripped for "no apparent reason". Not once since the alarm was created and installed has it ever gone off without a reason. It has always had a reason it was set off. It just rubs me wrong; I can tell something was off with the whole situation. I was on my way to my Father's study. I hadn't told America, but I had requested a complete field report. It may be just me, but I had a very bad feeling with the whole situation regarding the murders of America's family. I rounded the corner and knocked on the door of my Father's study.

"Come in," my Father's voice sounding muffled through the door.

I walked through the door.

When I walked in, my father was seated at his enormous cherry desk. His expression was one of complete annoyance; like he couldn't wait for me to leave and let him get back to doing whatever he thought was way more important than investigating the brutal murders of my wife's family.

He gestured for me to sit in one of the two leather chairs that sit directly in front of his desk. As I took my seat, I wondered what the field reports would say.

"I am assuming you are here to pick up the field reports, you so conveniently requested on such short notice," my Father snidely remarked.

I hated it when he did this. He tries to belittle me every single chance he gets. Wouldn't you think he would cut me some slack, considering my wife's _entire_ family was slain? He doesn't even seem to be in the slightest concerned about any of it.

I finally speak up, "Yes, you are correct. I came here to pick up the field reports that I " _conveniently requested on such short notice_."

He glared at me for mocking him, but he thankfully didn't give me any crap about it. He leans forward and grabs a black leather folder that has the Illean crest printed in silver on the front. He opens it and pulls out a packet of papers stabled together. He examined them to make sure they were the right papers, and he slid them across his desk to me with the flick of his wrist. I picked up the pretty large packet of files and started to get up, when my Father cleared his throat. I turned my attention back towards him.

"Tell America I am sorry for her loss," he said, and for half a second I thought I actually saw his eyes soften a little. In that moment he certainly wasn't the brute, mean, and hard going father that I knew growing up. It would have been nice to actually have a Father that loved me and was proud of me, instead of one who tries to point out my every flaw and weakness every chance he gets.

"I will," I mumbled as I got up and walked through the doors of his office; the same office that haunted many of my painful childhood memories.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I promise you guys I will start updating from now on! The chapters will also be getting longer. Keep reviewing, that lets me know what you guys want in the next chapter!

Love,

~MFD


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello guys! I am back with another chapter! I know it has been literally** _ **forever**_ **, but I'm here now lol. I am in no way done with this story yet, and I have not quit. There are still a lot of elements of this story I want to develop further. I have accidentally messed up some events in my story line so I am going to set it straight.**

 **I had said that Maxon and America were going to be married in 3 months. I messed the storyline up pretty bad on this one, so we are just going to say they are already married as of chapter 10.**

 **2\. America has found a note that said, "America, watch your back."**

 **3\. America found a pendant in the garden by the leg of her and Maxon's bench.**

 **4\. There is a crisp white envelope on America's bed that she finds directly after a rebel attack. It said "We will get you next time."**

 **5\. She found a note on the roof that said, "You're next. Love, U".**

 **6\. Maxon has just received the field report on the Singer's deaths.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Maxon's POV**

I headed back to my room with the field reports in my hand. I knew America was sleeping so I went into my study so as not to wake her up. I passed Avery, second in command guard, (Aspen was first in command, and the head of the guard staff). I went inside and shut the door behind me. My desk was a complete and utter mess; papers and pens galore. I shoved some of them out of the way and set down the field report I held in my hands.

There are many different things regarding the Singer's death that really strike me odd. First, the most common method used by southern rebels, when they attack a province is weaponry and arsenal, certainly not fire. Fire destroys buildings and structures of the people. The southern rebels don't want that seeing how they want to lift the "oppression" off of the people. Second, since the province that was targeted was one of the Elite members of the Selected, there is absolutely no way they would do just senseless killing. Yes the rebels kill without a reason, and it is senseless, but in their mind they are sending us a message through every death and incident. Since they did attack America's province and family there is no way they wouldn't have made a video or a spectacle for everyone to see, especially if they wanted to kill an Elite members family. But then again, you never know with the rebels.

It is so late at night that I might as well get a few hours of sleep before having to go at this again. I reached down and tucked the report into a folder in my secure filing cabinet.

I stroll out of my study and walk across the hall to our bedroom. I try to enter as quietly as possible. For a split second I think she's stirring but she once again fell still. As I walked towards the bed, I got a better look at her. She was so beautiful. She had her hair pulled back into a towel, but my heart ached when I saw how red, puffy, and swollen her eyes were from crying. She is strong, but everyone can only be but so strong until they reach a breaking point. I pulled the duvet up and slung it over the bed to get in and I accidentally woke her up. I cursed under my breath. I secretly had hoped she'd been awake so I could talk to her, but I knew she needed some rest so I certainly was not going to wake her up.

She turned over towards me as I got settled in the bed.

"You didn't wake me, I was just laying here thinking," America said in such a quiet, fragile voice.

"Yeah, I really wanted you to get your sleep."

We just stared at each other for a few moments. I truly realized how deep my love ran for this woman, and how I would do anything to protect her, and how I failed her. Failed her miserably. I should've been able to protect her family, I mean it's the least I can do being the Prince and all. But on a deeper level I let these people hurt the family of the woman I call my wife. I wanted to be strong for her, but as these realizations hit me, a single tear slid down my cheek.

America visibly crumbled, "Oh Maxon," she whispered. She wiped the tear from my cheek with her thumb, and as if she was reading my thoughts she gently but firmly said, "Maxon, this was in no way at all, your fault. You had done everything in your power to prote-."

I cut her off, "No America," I said coldly, "I should've been able to do the one measly job of protecting your family, and yet I let _that_ slip through my fingers. Maybe I am just the incompetent fool my Father makes me out to be-"

This time she cut me off with a lot more force, "No," she said almost as coldly and as fierce as I had, "Don't you ever think, you are what your Father tries to make you out to be. You are far too smart, too bright for any of that crap. You are the most intelligent, capable person ever to be in line of the throne in all of Ilean history. You're so amazing, and don't even get me started on those looks of yours," she said with her beautiful laugh, momentarily making me forget all of our troubles.

We continued to just chit-chat about the different things we loved about each other. And we both slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Maxon's POV Continued…**

I woke up to the harsh sun in my eyes. I got up and quickly shut the curtain as to prevent the sun from waking her up too. I got dressed, and brushed my teeth, and was going to head to my Father's study when I suddenly remembered that I still had the field report from the Singer's deaths that I hadn't looked through yet. I don't know why, but I can't seem to accept their deaths. Maybe it's just my own personal denial.

I sat down in my leather chair and dug the file of my filing cabinet. It was pretty thick, which wasn't entirely unusual for a field report, but still a little strange (per my Father's request, the soldiers have to keep it short and sweet and to the point).

I opened the manila folder and the first 20 or so pages were blank printer paper. I could've sworn they weren't here last night, but then again maybe I was just tired, and didn't notice. Or maybe the printers here at the palace accidentally picked up a few extra pages along with the report. Either way it's not that big of a deal. I flipped to the first marked page. This how the report read:

 _These are the reports on the following Sons and Daughters of Ilea: Magda Singer; Shalom Singer; Kenna Orders; May Singer; and Gerad Singer. A total of five bodies were found at the burn site. All of the indicated bodies were burnt to ashes, whereas their deaths are 100% confirmed. Sargent Markson, Platoon 6, Charlie Company, recommended to King Clarkson that a DNA test should be ran to confirm the identities of these subjects. Whereas the King denied saying, "No, it would be a waste of money and time." The requests for the tests were cancelled._

I stopped reading, because this was all the information I needed to know. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. Markson popped his head through the door, "Someone is here to see you," he said, his face of an unusual pallor.

A girl stepped through the door. She was wearing a tattered, dirty peach colored day dress. She had the same fiery red hair, which reminded me of America and her late sisters. That was when I sat in stunned silence.

"Kenna?!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Hopefully this will keep you guys appeased until I can get the next chapter up! You guys are my motivation to finish this story so pleaseeeeeeee review. It means the world to me! And as of the next chapter I will reply to anyone who reviews! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!**

 **Love,**

 **MFD 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm back, I'm back, I'M BACK! Omg it feels like it has been for-freaking-ever since I've updated. I've had a lot of stuff going on in my life. I've moved twice in the past half a year so it's been pretty crazy. Now that things have settled down for the most part, hopefully I can upload regularly. I'm nowhere near down with the story so you can expect many more chapters to come. Here's where I left off last time:**

A girl stepped through the door. She was wearing a tattered, dirty peach colored day dress. She had the same fiery red hair, which reminded me of America and her late sisters. That was when I sat in stunned silence.

"Kenna?!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Maxon's POV**

I was utterly flabbergasted. Nothing could be put into words to describe how surprised I was. Kenna, just walking through the door when I just got done reading a report on her death.

I quickly stood from the chair I was sitting in. I looked her up and down, taking it all in. She was wearing a pretty plain dress although it was completely shredded in some places. It had what looked like soot all over it and she reeked of acrid smoke. She had a few visible cuts (a few looked like they would need stiches of some sort) and some bruises that looked to be considerably new. It also looked like she had been crying; her expression was blank, devoid of life. That's certainly not the Kenna America had described all this time. I thought I caught a hint of fear behind her storm grey eyes, all the way behind that emotionless façade.

"Kenna?! What happened? I thought you were dead!" A thousand questions raced through my head that I wanted to ask her.

"I have a message." She replied oddly steely and completely free of any emotion. She was staring, unblinking, into my eyes. All her concentration seemingly devoted to delivering what she had to say to me.

"A message? A message from who?" I waited a moment and she still hadn't answered back, her eyes glazed over.

"Are you okay? Kenna, please answer me." I pleaded. After a moment she seemed to snap out of it, but not completely.

"You can't know that yet." She said her voice rough and bland.

"What are you talking about?!" I am so confused that it's not even funny.

"All you need to know is that someone in your company is betraying you. Watch your back." As she said this the rebel alarm started blaring through the palace, taunting me. I was fixing to reach across my desk and grab Kenna and take her to a saferoom when she bolted out of the door to my study. As much as I needed more information from her, it was _way_ too risky to go after her. I quickly fumbled to the bookcase on the other side of the room. I found the book I was looking for and pulled it as the bookcase swung open and I descended into the dank, musty darkness, all the while wondering, praying America made it down safely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **America's POV**

I shot out of bed as soon as the sharp sound of the klaxon known as the rebel alarm, reached my ears. I threw my robe on and ran to the door. I opened it and looked out. There weren't any guards that I could see, and I had to make it all the way to Maxon's study before I could get into the saferoom. I panned my vision from left to right, weighing the risks, and then I floored it. I ran with all my might towards the end of the hall. I had almost reached the door frame to his study when a hand slung out and clotheslined me. All of my momentum was used against me as the breath was knocked out of me and my neck snapped back. I collapsed as I realized not only was it a hand, but a hand with a knife. Red blossomed from my lower abdomen where a silver handle protruded out. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as I looked up and saw who had stabbed me. I practically jumped out of my skin. It was Kenna. I couldn't believe my eyes. Maybe this was all just a really horrible dream and I'm going to wake up any moment.

"Why Kenna?" That was all I could croak out; even though there were so many things I wanted to ask her, needed to ask her.

"I am so, so sorry Ames. Hopefully one day you find out the truth and can forgive me." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

The pain was screaming at me, ripping through my entire abdomen, demanding my attention. I reached my hand down to try and halt some of the bleeding; blood was practically pouring out of me and at an alarming rate. I looked back up and she was gone.

I used all the energy I could muster and I peeled myself off the floor. If it wasn't for the adrenaline rushing through me, I probably wouldn't be moving right now, much less running.

I reached Maxon's study, clutching at my stomach and the pain greatly increasing thanks to my efforts. I reach up to the book and pull it with all my might. I rushed down the stairs as the bookcase gently shut behind me.

As soon as Maxon saw me his face was flooded with a mixture of relief and utter horror. He rushed over to me and led me over to a cot. I didn't know when I had started crying, but I could feel the hot tears running down my face in a torrent that wasn't going to stop anytime soon. My emotions were free falling and my physical state wasn't any better.

"Oh my God! Are you okay!? What happened?" He ran over to the wall and grabbed a clear box from the wall.

I was having a hard time speaking, my brain wanted to say so much, but my mouth wasn't cooperating. I tried to cough as blood filled my mouth almost making me gag. I spit a thick mouthful of blood on the floor. I was no doctor but in my opinion I don't think that's a good sign.

He ran back over to me, visibly getting paler at the sight of all the blood. Thankfully he wasn't freaking out; I knew he had gone into 'Prince Maxon' mode because he was trying to focus on the task at hand. If he hadn't he would probably be crying right along with me.

"This may sting, but I have to disinfect it. Please hang in there. I am begging you Ames, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He looked me in the eyes as he said this and I noticed the tear running down his cheek. He was so handsome even now he was so sweet and innocent. He was _my_ Maxon and always will be, if I even survive this whole ordeal. The pain was so intense that it was almost surreal, like I was there but I wasn't; almost like it was an out of body experience. I could tell my breathing was getting shallower by the second and it was taking even more effort for my subconscious to push air through my lungs. I noticed a commotion as the doors to the saferoom flung open and guards rushed into the room. The last thing I remember before blacking out completely, was Maxon telling me he had found out that Kenna was still alive. I wished I could've told him how I found that out the hard way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **I really, really hope you guys like this chapter. I worked super hard on it and I changed the style somewhat. I tried to slow things down a bit and add more details, let me know if ya'll like this better than the other way and if ya'll can even notice. This is one of the longer chapters and my goal is for them to get longer. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't be a stranger. I love hearing from you guys! Love,**

 **MFD**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Guess who's back?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once again, I woke up in the infirmary. I knew I was there even before opening my eyes, the tell-tale smell of chemical sanitizers that hung in the air giving me a pretty good guess of where I was. Other than an ache in my lower abdomen and a slight feeling of nausea I felt decent considering I had been stabbed. I looked at the clock on the wall across from my medical bed and it was 4 A.M. I'm not sure when they had managed to get me from the saferoom to the medical wing, but based on how thirsty I was, I had to have been in there at least a day. I looked around the small, rectangular room, but didn't see Maxon. That added to my theory of my being here for at least a day. I know Maxon, and I know that he would have wanted to stay by my bedside for as long as he could, so he was probably trying to catch up on sleep in his room.

I felt this ache in my chest as I recalled the events of what I assumed was the previous day. It was Kenna who stabbed me alright, but it wasn't her. At least not the Kenna I had known all of my life. She had a vacant look to her eyes and it seemed as if she was haunted just by the thought of existing. I mean, I thought she was dead up until today, so I couldn't really say that was much progress in finding out what truly happened that night when my childhood home was burnt down by the southern rebels. I tried to ignore all of the questions that were in my life, as well as drowning out the fact that I had absolutely no answers to any of them, but it was no use.

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Maxon came walking through the door, staring at his shoes. He turned his head towards me and I immediately noticed the puffy, purple hue the bags underneath his eyes displayed. His worried expression turned into a relieved one as soon as our eyes met. He knelt down at the side of the bed to be at eye level with me and grabbed my hand and gently guided it to his lips. Sometimes no matter what's going on in my life, Maxon could make me feel the world's greatest sense of peace and calm. I felt that as long as he was by my side, no matter how big the threat, that we would be able to make it out the other side unscathed.

I sat there staring back into his chocolate brown eyes when he broke the silence.

"I thought I had lost you Mer." He wore an expression similar to how I assumed I had looked when I found out my family had been murdered, one of just utter devastation. My heart constricted at the use of my old nickname. He didn't say it very often, but when he did he always reminded me of home. I was going to reply, but a memory had floated to the forefront of my mind.

"Maxon, did I ever tell you who stabbed me," I asked, my voice sounding rougher and raspier than usual. He was thrown off guard by this question and looked at me puzzled, furrowing his brow for a few seconds before answering.

"I had just assumed it was a rebel. Wasn't it a rebel?"

I was trying to think of the best way to put it, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find softer phrasing. "It was Kenna. She was... the one who…" I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as a single hot tear rolled down my face. I was still trying to come to terms that the sister I've looked up to my whole entire life could do something like this.

Maxon sat in stunned silence. I suppose he was trying to absorb what I had said; after all it _was_ a real plot twist. We basically knew just as little as we had a day ago, except for now we had even more questions. If Kenna was alive, is there hope that my family isn't actually dead?

"What would possess her to do something like that? She was in my office before the attack, but she took off once the rebel alarm went off after leaving a cryptic message for me. Wouldn't you think she'd be the one trying to save you, not nearly killing you?"

"I have no idea Maxon," I said exasperated, "I know just as much as you know. But there is one thing I'm sure of, and that's that it wasn't Kenna. Sure it was her body, but that's not the Kenna that I knew growing up. Hell, that's not even the Kenna I talked to over the phone less than a month ago. Whatever happened between then and now broke her. I could see it in her eyes Maxon; it was like she was hollow, nothing but a shell of her former self."

We tried to think of the different scenarios that could have played out, but it was no use really. We could wrack our brains all day long and no answers would come of it. A nurse had come in the room shortly thereafter, interrupting our conversation. She removed the IV from my right arm, warned me to stay hydrated, and told me to take it easy while the wound healed. Maxon had gotten a patterned cotton day dress for me to wear to breakfast.

He hadn't said much to me since our rehashing of yesterday's events, but I was halfway thankful because I didn't feel like talking much anyways. After big events we usually just stay quiet and think about everything that has happened. When you're the Prince and Princess there's a lot on your shoulders and we're only humans.

We made our way from the medical wing to the dining hall in comfortable silence. My mind started to wander and I wondered what King Clarkson would say about the whole situation. I wonder if he even knew Kenna was alive. I made a mental note to ask Maxon after breakfast.

As we made our way to our seats I saw the Queen look up. Her eyes met mine and they twinkled with a mixture of concern and relief. I could tell she had wanted to say something, but was obviously biting her tongue seeing as the King was sitting right beside her. Speaking of the King, he never once looked up from his plate of eggs, bacon, and other assorted breakfast foods. I suppose he just assumed that since he heard two sets of footsteps it was me and Maxon. Either way I didn't really care, he was always like this. Of course it still slightly bothered me because I was legally his daughter-in-law, but I knew walking into this how he would act so I can't exactly complain too-too much.

We got through a pretty mundane breakfast without much fuss. I didn't really have an appetite so I picked at my plate and waited for Maxon to finish his. Once he was done, we made our way back to his office. As we walked he told me that he wanted to show me a few things and go over some theories he had formulated in the time I was out cold. I guess that was his escape, and it sounded just like the Maxon I knew. If he had to wait he would always find some question to answer or find a solution to one of the many problems we constantly had.

I sat across from him as he started to organize the array of scattered papers that sat strewn all about his mahogany desk. He picked up a thick stack that were incased in what looked like a black leather folder with the Illean crest in silver on the very front. He flipped through them and I noticed they were marked with a red ink pen practically everywhere. It seems that whatever this was it needed a lot of corrections, or so Maxon thought. He looked up at me almost as if reading my mind.

"These are the reports on your family's "death" that I was telling you about." When he said the word death he used air quotes.

"Who gathers reports like that and why would it be so much information? Shouldn't it just be a short paper on who they found, cause of death and things like that?"

He furrowed his brow as he spoke, "Theoretically, I suppose it should, but it includes a lot more information than that. We get the officers from whatever province it occurred in to file their own report and then the mayor there sends it to us. From there the royal guards and sometimes the actual war council, depending on the severity of the situation, will review it and then make the final report. I have both of those and some of the pages in here are notes that I have made myself so that's part of the reason why it's so thick."

I just nodded my head in understanding, not quite sure of what to say, especially since some of the questions I had could probably be answered by what he held in his hands. Although the only people who would truly know what happened that night was my family. He took my silence as his cue to keep going.

"There are a few slight differences in the reports." He said while scanning his eyes through the pages. "On the original one they had claimed that there was a riot before the house burned down. According to them they sent a message asking for more troops to the Palace, but we never got it. That's not completely unusual, but it doesn't happen often. We try to keep a direct line from each province open to the supervisors so that they can reach us when they need to in emergency situations." He sat there leaning his head on his hand while staring at the paper in immense concentration. While he was silent I sat there absorbing everything he had said. We sat in silence for a few minutes until I broke it.

"How many bodies did they claim they found within the house?"

He paused, his eyes searching the page, before answering, "They found a total of 5 bodies. They claimed the 5 bodies belonged to Magda Singer, Gerad Singer, Kenna Orders, James Orders, and Astra Orders. Aren't those the right numbers? Because your dad passed away a few months ago while you were in the selection. That only leaves Kota.."

It hurt to think about Dad and I had done my best to try to get past it but it still really hurt. It feels like there's a piece of my soul missing and there's no way I can ever get it back. I don't think that's something I'll ever be able to fully get over. As for Kota, he moved away years ago and I haven't heard from him since the day the door hit his feet on the way out. That was Kota for you. The selfish fame seeking narcissist deserted us when we needed him the most. He didn't even try come back into our lives after Dad died. I'm pretty convinced he was born without a heart. No one with a good moral compass could do what he had done. He shattered Mom when he left, much less Dad. Dad probably took it harder than anyone did. But who could blame him, I'd feel the same way if my first son told me he hated me and left to never come back again.

"The numbers seem right in theory. When Kenna and James got married they lived with Mom until they could get a house of their own. Of course that time never came for them. Kenna was on maternity leave and James took some time off, so with me being gone and the extra room being freed up, they thought it was the best decision for them to make."

Maxon took in the information and quietly looked through the papers. I thought back to how horrible this entire situation was. There wasn't a single aspect of this that brought anything good. Gerad wouldn't ever be able to get a girlfriend and go to college. Kenna wouldn't ever be able to pick out a house with her husband and them watch their children grow up. I just wish I could scream at God and command him to fix everything that had gone so horribly wrong in the past week. But once again it was never any use. There was nothing I could do to try to repair what had happened. The only thing I wanted right now was to be in Maxons arms. It always made me feel better.

I looked up and he was sitting in his chair with his head resting on his hand reading one of the heavily red inked pages. I stood up and walked over to him and just sat in his lap. It surprised him because I hadn't said a word, but he knew what I was doing and opened his arms. I put my arms around him and buried my face into his neck breathing in the musk that could only be described as "Maxon". I just sat there listening to his heartbeat and concentrated on how it felt when his breath puffed out and tickled my ear with each exhale. I realized that Maxon was the only thing I needed in this life. If I had him at the end of the day, I could still get through everyday no matter how hard it was.

"You know I'm always here for you no matter what, right Ames? Its you and me against the world." Maxons low voice rumbled. I didn't need to answer him because he knew I agreed with all of my heart. I just enjoyed being in his arms and tried to draw every bit of courage and hope from him. Maybe we could get through this after all...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next chapter will be uploaded on 3/1/18. Please leave a review, thanks for reading.

~MFD


End file.
